The Once and Future King Who Lived
by Sir Jinx Alot
Summary: 1500 years of earth time has past and Merlin is still alive and waiting for Him to be reborn. Just as Fate herself would have it, Arthur's life is going to be as chaotic as last time around. He just happens to be going by the name Harry Potter this time. Wonder how that's going to work out, hm?SLASH Male/Male rating subject to change


The Once and Future King Who Lived

Disclaimer - I don't own it, if you do *pulls out army tank from void* hand it over

Warning this is my first fanfiction (on this site)

SLASH Merlin/Arthur Merlin/Harry and other pairings. MPreg

**Prologue**

* * *

A cool wind with birds and creature of all and any type calling singing and making noise; no sound made by humans anywhere around the castle of Camelot or Albion. The animals and plant life had flourished with the absence of all but one human's life as interference.

In Camelot, after the battle and subsequently Arthur Pendragon's death and prophecy of his rebirth, the downfall of Camelot even with Queen Guinevere at the reign, the whole of Albion started to decline. As before the Old Religion called and Merlin must comply, the whole of Albion was cleared of people, whole village's houses and all were moved and placed outside the barrier put up around all the kingdoms that made it up and within an hour the only living person left was Merlin.

With humans gone from Albion its creatures and plants grew and migrated into the castles and houses left behind, taking over the land, seas, lakes, forests and skies.

Except Merlin, living learning and waiting throughout the years, for his king to arrive once again.

* * *

In the library, one of the few places still inhabited, Merlin felt _him_ arrive in this world again, not born as of yet but his soul. There was no big fanfare or melodramatic reactions or even pain, just a simple sudden knowing that _he_ was here in this world again. His heart swelled with happiness knowing his other half was back and without knowing started crying, not sobs or chest wrenching, the ones you don't notice until they hit the page of the book he was reading.

Knowing intuitively he was not even born yet Merlin did not get up or even move just continued reading cause really even if he hunted down the mother – or father, yes wizards can get pregnant – how could he tell them that their child is going to be, and is, The Once and Future King Arthur Pendragon reborn, not to mention even if, **_if _**he is a wizard then he won't get his memories till he turns seventeen.

Oh, well. With everything going on Merlin had plenty to do till he is born and grown.

having not kept in touch with many people as Merlin only truly meets very few people, but as one active his 'portkey' which is just a object to seem like a portkey, instead it is used to 'transport' the user/holder using his Old Magic to the previously decided location or person, going through all wards or barriers such as to where he was at his home Camelot Castle. Said person unexpectedly landing in his library, or not as unexpectedly as Merlin felt him activating it with his New Magic, was not cause for my alarm. While not in any physical pain not the same could be for mental and emotional pain coming from him in waves, as per the force coming off him was not good for anyone. Most definitely not good, for someone who is hardly fazed by anything at all.

As he, known as Severus also known as "git" normally to myself, collapsed in front of him there and then, he picked him up making a mental note to feed Russ more, and carried him to the nearest guest room, as it would not be best to carry him to his room – _which is on the other side of the f*#!*ing castle!_

The library, which is older than I am, although expanded by Merlin as son as the Vacant of Albion happened it was one of the few thing done as the knowledge was not meant to be in the hand of mortal for now until They say so. So all the knowledge of the Old Religion and its Magic was taken even from the minds of men, and replaced with the weaker New magic; which knowledge was also put into the constantly, rapidly expanding library.

Once there Merlin carefully placed him gently on the bed, transfigured his clothes into pajamas with his socks and shoes in the corner and hen used my magic to put him into a deep dreamless sleep. Sitting down in a chair by the bed and summoning my book – yes another book - but instead thought how I meet and became friends with Severus. He meet "git" or "Russ at the rare times he is not being a git, a few times in his life before becoming friends with him. We true began to know each other when he needed a Potions Master at a level that could bring out his full potential in the art, which there was no one else alive, as well as a favor for Albus or Ally as I like to call him.

Merlin was happy to take him in and teach him, although he couldn't say the other way around, and believed, no still believe he will go far in what ever he does, even as a good "_Death Eater_" sarcasm dripping here. Come on? Really now what kind of name is that? I can do better! And we all know that the name only gains power with the people behind it and if you let it! He finished his Masters in Potions with sub-masters in healing which he also showed interest in, and he happily taught him along with everything else from Muggle subjects and healing, Defense Dark Arts – which in his opinion is usually made up of element control, offensive attacks, blood related and thing the MOM think will help you take over. _Pe-leze!_

Anyway enough reminiscing, something must be wrong now just needing him to wake. Thank the Triple Goddess that time moved slower here!

* * *

Merlin slowly arrive back in the waking world, which evidently he was not in, as he felt Severus stirring from his sleep and blink himself awake to go check on him. While we were asleep a house elf left use sandwiches and the git's favorite tea on the bedside table, bless there little hearts. He looks better than before but he knew that was just a front or mask, it would be no indication to his emotions or thoughts. _Not that I am who I am for nothing._

"Who hit me with bludgers?" he grumbled with a slight rasp to his voice for sleeping so long. And it had been long. Three days in fact! Good thing time runs differently here than outside the barrier or someone would have noticed something's wrong and I would have been too later to fix many things past and defiantly future. That was always a plus with the barrier – for Merlin anyway with the not aging thing, not so much others – so he made one around the library, where time moves even slower in the then in the main barrier, which he physical made bigger as well as with my version of permanent extension charms.

"Well of course that would have been me, who else would it have been?" Merlin cheerfully replied looking down at him. As soon as so me he made a face at him, the face that says 'your _not_ the person I want to see right now', which he continue to smile back at. A look of confusion passes over his face till he looks like he has just be hit with a sledge hammer, and he's seen someone hit with a sledge hammer before - my fault entirely - , shock, surprise, confusion and pain flit across his face. His emotions are not better with more pain, sorrow, guilt and hopelessness.

"Merlin" he says.

"Yep, that's me, Merls Ambrosius at your service Git" he reply smiling, eyes twinkling brighter and more mischievous than Ally ever could ever hope too try to make.


End file.
